Little Black Heart
by K.Firefly
Summary: Karasu is dead, but his love for Kurama is not. The crow has had all the time to think about how to gain posession of his fox forever. Hiei's soul is stolen, what will it take to get it back? *shounen ai*
1. Prologue

Prologue Hello, hello! This is a Yu Yu Hakusho story I've had for a while, and I've been meaning to finish it for the longest time! Perhaps if I get enough reviews I'll feel inspired.or something. Anyway, I hope you guys like this. I know the prologue is short.I'll have the first chapter up in a few days!  
  
"Raindrops on my window, I can't tell them apart. Like the few things forgiven in my little black heart." "Little Black Heart" by A-ha  
  
It's unfair how much differently crows and ravens were viewed. The two are close relatives, yet ravens had poems about them and were symbolic. Crows were just considered scavengers. It really wasn't fair at all.  
  
Karasu sighed. Near him, candle light flickered, casting heavy shadows on the walls. In his hands, the mask that he had worn continually in his life was tossed back and forth just so he could have something to do. It was really pointless to continue wearing it. He had no youki left to create bombs with anyway. He was dead! A smile without humor graced his face as he clipped the mask back on. Even if he didn't need it, it was a certain comfort from when he was alive. Karasu really didn't like being dead, and he had wondered more then once just how exactly he'd gotten in the predicament. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that he would die at the stupid tournament! However, being killed by the desirable Youko Kurama/ Shuuichi Minamino wasn't such a bad way to go. Besides, it wasn't over yet. Karasu had all of eternity to wait for his fox to die. After all, he wasn't going anywhere. And of course, there were things he could to help speed the process. As soon as Kurama died, they could be united for eternity! Karasu leaned forward on the stool, resting his head in his hand. He was trying to think back to when his obsession with the fox had begun. It had been long before the tournament. He had seen the Youko passing casually through one of the Makai's cities and had been struck dumb. He had seen Youko's before, but none seems as graceful and beautiful as the one before him. Despite the muddy conditions, the silver Youko had remained proud and tall. After that day, Karasu had hedged a quiet crush that slowly begun to develop into an obsession. It had been devastating when he'd died, and Karasu had taken it upon himself to kill the hunter who had murdered his love. Oh, the feeling he had felt when he'd found that his recent obsession, Shuuichi Minamino, was the one who housed the soul of the Youko he found so dear! He'd been doubly surprised when the mix had killed him, but death hadn't put a hamper in his plans to make the fox *his*. In fact, it seemed to aid him slightly.  
  
Karasu smiled. He had been planning the capture of his Youko for years and it seemed as if his plan was almost invincible. Still, one could never be too confident. Karasu had to be very careful lest one mistake happened, resulting in his love slipping through his fingers. He only had one shot for this to all go smoothly, and he couldn't afford to waste it. Karasu had studied Kurama intensely, and he knew his strengths and weaknesses. Kurama's team mates- more specifically his best friend Hiei- was the weakness Karasu was going to chip at. How lucky he was! It seemed the gods were favoring him, because one of the demons indebted to *him* was one who Hiei was indebted to. This fact would make things infinitely easier.  
  
  
  
-End Prologue- Ahhh, short, I know, I know! The chapters are longer, though! I love Karasu, I truly do. I actually have ideas swirling around in my head concerning how this story will end up. 


	2. Separation

Here's chapter I! I know it's short, I know! I promise they'll be getting longer after this.but yeah. Heh, heh. Sorry if you don't like it, just hold in there!  
  
Seperation "Like the days I could say, 'I'll wait forever.'" Now forever has come and gone but I'm still standing here." -Better days by Dayroom  
  
Hiei stood at attention before Mukuro who was gazing at him evenly. Hiei had decided a while ago that she was a good woman and a good ruler. She didn't ask much from her heir beyond patrolling her borders and other miscellaneous tasks, so he had free time should he choose to take it. Additionally, whatever task she chose for him was usually a test of his skills, ranging from the moderate to extremely hard. Because of this, he was keeping his own skills honed nicely and had begun to improve in certain areas. It showed that she both trusted in him and recognized his skill, and he appreciated this. However, all of this was hard for Hiei to accept. He had been chosen as her heir, and from there things had fallen neatly into place. He'd never had it so easy in his entire life, and now that things were going his way without him even having to work for it, he didn't know quite how to deal with it. To top things off, he'd found that Mukuro was very competent and strong, and he'd begun to both like and trust her. First Kurama, then Yusuke, and now Mukuro. He was almost becoming sociable! Hiei glowered at this thought and waited for Mukuro to speak.  
  
"There's a demon here to see you, Hiei."  
  
"..."  
  
"Please be careful. Rumors are that he's here to collect a debt you owe him, and we both know how dangerous that can be." If there was a deeper meaning to what she was saying, Hiei didn't pick it up.  
  
"Your concern is unneeded," Hiei responded. Most of his debts had been repaid years ago, before he'd even come to the Ningenkai. He hated the debts, but in the beginning he had needed help. "Tell him to come to the main hall," Hiei requested of Mukuro before flitting away. In his departure, Mukuro sighed heavily. Even she could not interfere with the debts being repaid.  
  
  
  
"What do you want?" Hiei glared at the youkai. He quickly accessed the demon, and although he was of a fairly high level, Hiei would easily be able to beat him.  
  
"I've just come to get my debt repaid. Imagine! The heir of Mukuro owes *me* a debt!" The youkai gushed happily. Hiei continued to glare evenly at the boasting demon. "But...I'm afraid I can't relish in this fact too long. I'm really just the middleman, seeing as I'm actually paying off a debt to someone else," The demon suddenly seemed to deflate.  
  
"Who?" Hiei's curiosity took over, and a lump of something within him began to form. This could be more dangerous than he thought.  
  
"I guess it doesn't matter if I tell you. He didn't tell me not too...anyway, I believe you know a certain Karasu."  
  
"He's dead," Hiei replied. His eyes were the only give away that he'd been startled at the news.  
  
"That's not stopped the determined before," The youkai reminded him, shrugging slightly.  
  
"What do you want me to do to fulfill the debt?" Hiei was eager to get this over with. Dealing with Karasu was bad news, but he was surprised that the bomb controlling youkai was going after him and not Kurama.  
  
"I want you to go to hell," The demon responded coldly. His whole demeanor changed dramatically. All at once eerie green spheres surrounded the fire demon completely. He froze, wondering how he could get out of this situation. He felt a sudden intense pain followed by paralysis and dizzying vertigo. His eyes closed involuntarily to help deal with the pain and disorientation, when he opened his eyes again, he was looking down at his body, still caught in the explosions of the orbs. Finally, his torn body fell limply to the ground, blood quickly pooling out around him. The demon that had done this to him also dropped to the floor, unconscious, and in his place stood Karasu. What the hell was happening?!  
  
Karasu's soul stepped from the body, not even giving it a second glance as it fell to the floor behind him. He eyed the soul of the fire demon and then glanced at the ruined body. Karasu kneeled next to it and saw a slight rise of the chest and could hear the rasping of breath. "If you're careful, you can still come back," he told the fire demon.  
  
"This isn't possible," Hiei had felt the connection between him and his physical self almost severe completely when he'd been bombed. Even though he'd tried to reenter, nothing had happened. Still, somehow his body managed to keep breathing. Before he could question Karasu, Mukuro burst into the room with a small demon at her side. Hiei recognized it as one of Mukuro's psychics who was strong in ESP.  
  
"Is he here?" Mukuro rushed to her heir's side, kneeling opposite of Karasu.  
  
"Yes," The psychic was looking at Karasu and Hiei's souls.  
  
"Damnit, Karasu! You said you wouldn't kill him!" Mukuro yelled into the room at the ghost she couldn't see.  
  
"Tell her he's not dead. I just need to borrow his soul, and this is the easiest way to do it-and it was fun-Mukuro has those regenerators, and his body can be saved. I just needed to make the connection weak. Remind her that I keep my word. She'll get her heir back... probably," Karasu grabbed onto Hiei who had found that the paralysis was of his soul, not his body. He disappeared with the little demon.  
  
"Karasu!!!" An agonized scream echoed through the hall.  
  
End of Chapter I  
  
Pleeeease comment! Anyway, like I said, it's short. The next one will be longer! 


	3. Corrupted Love

Chapter II  
  
Little Black Heart by K. Firefly  
  
E-mail: Dscully13@aol.com  
  
"The pure and simple truth is rarely pure and never simple" -Oscar Wilde  
  
  
  
"What the hell?!" Hiei had been freed from the paralysis as soon as they'd left the area around his body, and he thrashed violently against Karasu.  
  
"Be quiet, please." Karasu shifted the demon in his arms. He would actually have enjoyed this if it wasn't for that fact that Kurama was who he was after.  
  
"Shutup!" Hiei growled fiercely, beginning to power up his black dragon.  
  
"Come on now, Hiei. What can you do? We're both dead, and you don't have any youki here. Why don't you wait until you know what's going on?" Karasu reprimanded the demon as he would a child. Hiei glowered at this, but stayed quiet until Karasu had taken them to wherever he was headed.  
  
They 'landed' in a cavern like structure. Candles flickered consistently, and later on, after spending hours in this dark place, Hiei noticed that they never decreased in size. Here, he also realized, he was physical and could touch things. It was dry in the room, and bookshelves lined the walls completely. Most of the books were in the shelves, but some were lying on the table or counters and some of those were open. At the table were two chairs, and Karasu motioned to one of them.  
  
"I'll stand," Hiei told Karasu in his coldest voice. The other demon shrugged at this.  
  
"I'm not doing this to be evil," Karasu told Hiei as he pulled the chair back and sat in it, resting his hands in a clasped position on the table. "I usually don't explain myself, but for this situation I'll make an exception. I'm after the fox, but you already knew that."  
  
"You're not going to hurt him," Hiei narrowed his eyes.  
  
"It's not your decision. I really do love the fox, do you understand?"  
  
"No."  
  
There was a moment of silence as the two eyed each other. Karasu tried to decide if he should waste his time explaining himself to the diminutive demon. On the other side of the table leaning against the wall, Hiei was busy fuming over the fact that he'd been killed-or something-by this poor excuse for a demon. "I think you'll understand," Karasu finally spoke, "And we have time to waste before the next part of my plan is acted on."  
  
"It's not going to work."  
  
"Being emotional in the Makai is a curse," Karasu plowed ahead, heedless of Hiei, "One cannot grow attached to *anyone* because usually they use those emotions to take advantage of you. Even if the emotions are returned, we both know how short a life in the Makai usually is. So, growing attached is more painful."  
  
"I don't need a lesson of life in the Makai," Hiei responded sourly.  
  
"If you want to know why I want to kill the fox, then listen," Karasu responded coolly. Hiei considered, and then clamped his mouth shut. The prospect of killing someone you loved was an odd one, and he was a little curious to what skewered logic had made Karasu want to do that. Besides he was stuck in the crow's company, and it didn't seem as if there was anything else interesting to do.  
  
"Even though I knew the consequences of growing attached, I kept doing it. Time and again, I've lost those I've loved and cared for. All of them were ripped cruelly from me. I finally decided that since they were all going to die, why shouldn't I be the one to kill them? That way, they will always be with me. I won't have to feel the loss from seeing it second hand anymore. I would see them at their last moments, hear their last words. No one else would be able to have them, or call them their own."  
  
"You're nuts," Hiei accused.  
  
"Perhaps. But don't condemn my way of dealings with things."  
  
"I don't care who you've liked and who you've killed, but when you're toying with Kurama it's time for you to stop."  
  
"Your fox is alive, and you're dead. You can't be with him, why not make him join us?"  
  
"He's not my fox," Hiei responded crossly, not taking the moment to actually answer the question.  
  
Karasu simply waved his hand dismissingly.  
  
* * * *  
  
"What do you mean his soul has been stolen?" Yusuke slammed his fists down on Koenma's desk.  
  
"Karasu took his soul after injuring his body severely. Mukuro has his body in one of her tanks, but it's pointless without his soul."  
  
"How could you have let this happen?" Yusuke looked evilly at Koenma.  
  
"The important thing now, Yusuke, is to get him back. I'm sure both Kurama and Kuwabara will go with you?" The Prince of Death looked past the leader of the old Reikai Tantei at the two behind him. Both looked troubled, but nodded when Koenma addressed them.  
  
"Good. I've prepared a gate for you. I suggest you begin this by talking to Mukuro." After they'd left, Koenma sighed, his head clumping on the table. "I hate these situations," he groaned.  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you think he'll follow you into hell?" Karasu looked at Hiei.  
  
"He has better things to do," Hiei replied shortly.  
  
"Even over a best friend?"  
  
"He's a Youko. We both know his attachments are never permanent. He doesn't have *your* problem," Hiei looked pointedly at Karasu who returned the gaze evenly.  
  
"I think you underestimate him."  
  
"I think you're glorifying him too much. He's not as perfect as you make him out to be."  
  
"I'll have an eternity to find out." Karasu chuckled from beneath his mask.  
  
"This conversation is pointless," Hiei crossed his arms and looked away. He hated being in this damn room. There was no concept of time here, and everything was slow and monotonous. "Where the hell are we?"  
  
"I thought you didn't care?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I guess the best way to describe it is...purgatory."  
  
"You don't belong here. You're supposed to be in hell."  
  
"I wouldn't have been able to reach you or the fox if I were in hell. You know how well they ward that place. I didn't want to waste my energy there."  
  
"You can't just not go because you don't want to," Hiei frowned.  
  
Karasu smiled in response, "Love can find a way, or so the humans say."  
  
"Don't give me that stupid human cliche!" Hiei responded hotly. Somehow, Karasu's calmness and total lack of aggression towards him, or even Kurama at the moment was pissing him off horribly.  
  
"You shouldn't be so mad. I really do love him."  
  
"You have the weirdest way of showing it," Hiei pointed out. "Maybe you should let him live."  
  
"You have the weirdest way of showing you care for him too," Karasu's voice held some amusement in his voice, but the mask covered any hints of a smile. Hiei did think he detected a slight crinkling of the eyes, and he bristled before answering.  
  
"He's just a friend," He responded stiffly. Karasu responded with a chuckle.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kurama gazed down the dirt path that was covered in premature darkness by the boughs of trees over it. His hands were clasped loosely behind his back. The sun had just set, so things were hazy looking the world couldn't quite decided if it was still day or if it'd passed to evening yet. The forest was graced with golden beads of dancing light, flickering in and out. He heard soft foot steps behind him and turned to look at the ice demonness who'd come up behind him. She came to rest silently beside him, and he turned back to the path that curved before them, reaching into the deeper part of the woods. Yukina darted forward suddenly, and Kurama watched her, interested, as she pulled back with a firefly crawling on her hand.  
  
"I heard about what happened to Hiei from Kazuma-kun," Yukina's soft voice seemed to accent the feeling on the path. She glanced sidelong at Kurama who nodded his face, an unreadable expression gracing his features. "Would you tell me something? Truthfully?" In reply, Kurama simply nodded. "Is Hiei my brother?"  
  
"What? Where did you get that idea?" Kurama looked down at the blue haired girl, managing to keep a neutral expression that bordered on surprise.  
  
"He's my twin," Yukina nodded her head, making it more of a statement then a question this time.  
  
"Ah, now..." Kurama chuckled slightly, though more out of nervousness then actual humor.  
  
"Could you just confirm it? I'm not as naive and innocent as I play off to be," Yukina looked pointedly at Kurama, and he caught a glint in the red eyes that resembled Hiei so well.  
  
"I can't say either way," Kurama finally answered, shrugging.  
  
"Kurama..." Yukina pursed her lips.  
  
"Well, if you know, why are you asking me?"  
  
"So you can confirm it. So you can tell me why he hasn't told me."  
  
"How long have you known?" Kurama sighed, giving into her. Answering her question however indirectly.  
  
"Since he came with Kazuma-kun and Yusuke-kun to rescue me. Only...I didn't want to say anything. I could feel...that he didn't want to tell. I know it's nothing I've done, but he never talks to me so I can't ask what's happened in his life beyond what I see through glimpses in dreams," Yukina explained quietly.  
  
"Are you connected that strongly?" Kurama looked at her, doubly surprised.  
  
"Yes, but I think that it's stronger on my side...a woman's thing," Yukina giggled at that.  
  
"You know what's happened to him?"  
  
"Mm," Yukina nodded the confirmative," Especially when there's a heightening of emotions."  
  
"Did you know when...when he'd been ripped?" Kurama asked cautiously, not wanting her to get upset.  
  
"Yes, but we're still attached, I don't think it's possible for us to ever truly be severed."  
  
"Aren't you upset?" Kurama's face was almost slack in amazement, unused to her being calm after explaining to him she'd known what happened and that she'd known who Hiei was the whole time.  
  
"No, he'll make it. He always does," Yukina smiled cheerfully up at Kurama before looking out at the forest in front of them, which had grown exceedingly dark. The fireflies around them had more pronounced lights which flickered every so often. "They're very pretty."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Almost like human lives. Just brief flickering..." She uttered a soft sigh. "Poor Kazuma-kun," The two stood quietly for a minute.  
  
"We should get back," Kurama finally said, turning.  
  
"Yes...and Kurama-kun?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Don't tell Hiei I know..."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it," Kurama chuckled quietly at the thought.  
  
"Good," She smiled up at him before matching his pace as they left the almost magic like forest.  
  
End Chapter II  
  
Authors notes:  
  
I truly don't think that Yukina is so unaware and naïve as she's usually played off to be.. I think that as a twin, she'd be able to figure out who Hiei was. Besides, she heard the story, she's been searching for him.and, she's a woman, and she's just got to have that woman's intuition. ^^ She does manage to keep an awesome façade, though.  
  
Admirable.  
  
Anyway, that's my point of view. Feel free to argue.  
  
The next chapter is shorter. A downfall, I feel. Perhaps I should start combining.? I'll get more reviews that way, or something. Personally, I love this fic. 


	4. Musings

Chapter III  
  
"You thought you'd found a friend, to take you out of this place. Someone you could lend a hand in return for grace." -Beautiful Day by U2  
  
* * *  
  
Back at the temple Yusuke sat unhappily on the steps. He was obviously mauling over what to do and hadn't come up with anything yet. As Kurama and Yukina walked back in, he look at them unhappily. "Hey Kurama, Yukina."  
  
"Hi Yusuke-kun!" Yukina smiled cheerfully at him, "I'm going to go see if Genkai-san needs helps with anything!" She headed out of the immediate area, and Kurama admired her swift extraction from the situation, recognizing that they needed to talk. She'd done it so effortlessly and smoothly, feigning innocence and ignorance of the situation while actually being aware.. Kurama wondered how much she really knew, but just didn't let on?  
  
The girl could be absolutely dangerous if she wanted to. No one would be able to tell until it was too late.  
  
"Hey, Yusuke. You look troubled," Kurama put his hands in the pockets of his uniforms, studying the half demon carefully.  
  
"I can't figure out how we're going to rescue Hiei," Yusuke looked up at Kurama, his face worried. Kurama eased into a sitting position beside him. "When one of us is being held hostage or has been attacked, it's easy retaliating. We just go to wherever they are and beat them up. But how do we attack someone who's dead? How can we get Hiei's soul back? We don't even know where it is..." Yusuke trailed off, and Kurama was surprised by his slump. He was usually headstrong and gung-ho, almost to a fault.  
  
"Koenma'll help us with some information. But we can't go on anything if we don't have any leads."  
  
Yusuke held his hands out in front of him in a bewildered expression, "We don't even have a video tape with any news! We just know Karasu has his soul and-" He stopped suddenly, eyes widening as a video tape dropped into his outstretched arms. He looked up, and Botan floated happily above him, coasting in for a landing. She dropped next to the two.  
  
"Let's check out the tape," she told them.  
  
* * *  
  
"Your move," Karasu told his opponent. The two sat opposite each other, between them was a chess board. The pieces were ivory, and the board itself was made of interchanging black and white marble tiles. Hiei studied the board, head resting in his right hand. Slowly he reached his hand out and moved it forward. Karasu snaked his hand out quickly and brought his own piece forward. Smiling slightly, Hiei brought his rook forward, capturing Karasu's queen. The masked demon looked up, eyes slightly narrowed, "You'd said you'd never played this before."  
  
"I don't waste my time with stupid human games," Hiei responded.  
  
"You're beating me," Karasu told him.  
  
"Hn," Hiei shrugged. The game had been going on for at least an hour, neither of them completely certain of what they were doing. Karasu had explained the basic rules to him, and even though it was his purgatory, he'd never had anyone to actually play against.  
  
"Well, just as well," Karasu sighed, "The second part of my plan will be going into action soon anyway. It's okay if I lose."  
  
"What?" At this, Hiei looked up at the demon opposite him, crimson eyes immediately narrowed, his expression tight.  
  
"Well, I'm probably doing to delay it a little bit. I'm enjoying myself with you," Karasu smiled, is eyes crinkling at the edges. Hiei made a face of disgust. "I know you're wondering what the next part is," Karasu continued, "I'm going to have the team fight."  
  
"..."  
  
"Kurama is so...desirable when he fights.it's go graceful. Like a dance, a ballet. It seems so perfect. The way the blood rushes to his cheeks." Karasu chuckled quietly. His facial expression had darkened and seemed to have grown evil. . Hiei stared evenly at the crow, his own expression one of disgust. "Now now, don't look at me like that. It's simply what I think. We all have desires and things we like, some of them perverse. I don't hide what I feel, though. Why pretend to be someone I'm not? To be civilized? We both know that's largely a human thing. All those people milling around telling lies all the time, disguising what they feel. Everyone trying to be someone else. All of them doing the same thing for fear of being laughed at. It's so sad to watch some of them. They want so BADLY to break away from the chains of society, but they don't know where to begin, and they're afraid of the consequences and what others think. It's pathetic, really."  
  
"That is unrelated," Hiei scowled.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"We're not human. I don't care what you think about me. I certainly don't think anything about you-except that you better leave Kurama alone. Demons don't have to worry about what others think."  
  
"Not entirely true, Hiei. Every creature has something in them that makes them want to be accepted. Humans more then us, naturally."  
  
"Why do you keep on bringing up humans? They have nothing to do with us or this situation!" Hiei pushed forward a small pawn, "It's your move."  
  
"Shuuichi Minamino is human," Karasu eyed the board carefully before finally pushing one of his pieces forward.  
  
"What does that matter?" Hiei looked at the masked demon closely. Karasu shrugged. "Karasu..."  
  
"You've used my name!" Eyes crinkling in amusement, he looked up.  
  
"You're ridiculous," Hiei shook his head. Karasu chuckled slightly.  
  
"Really, though, Hiei. Shuuichi Minamino is different from our dear Youko Kurama because he is human. Even if he has the soul of a Youko, his human brain still affects him. It fires off it's synapses, makes it's assumptions. He's going through puberty, again. Imagine how that must affect him! He's grown up again, has loving human parents who babied him. Still, through out it all, he's managed to incorporate the grace of his demon self into the way he moves.  
  
Also, you have to admit he's learned patience. More than one boy has had to have teased him on his looks. Youko Kurama would never have stood for that. The child would have been toast. He's become more responsible, too..  
  
"Well, let's go watch our Kurama, shall we?" Karasu, smiling, grabbed a hold of Hiei's wrist, and before he could react, the two of them quickly faded from the dark cavern.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kurama whipped around, and ducked quickly, more out of instinct then actual knowledge of something coming at him. However, his timing was good, and the axe whistled harmlessly over his head. Reaching into his hair, he touched the rose seed which immediately erupted into a flower as he whipped it out. Behind him, Yusuke was attacking and defending against his own aggressor while Kuwabara slashed and struck without any form nearby. Kurama glanced around, trying to catch a glimpse of Yukina. The last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt.  
  
"What are these things attacking for?!" Yusuke cried out, aggravated.  
  
"Who cares?" Kuwabara cried gleefully, happy for some action.  
  
"Don't be so overconfident," Kurama reminded Kuwabara, while also surprised at the easiness of defeat as he sliced through another attacking demon. Above them, another conversation was going on.  
  
"All of them are above this," Hiei waved his hand disgustingly at the minor demons attacking mindlessly at his friends.  
  
"I know," Karasu looked down at the three of them, smiling under his mask. He knew the group was so much stronger then the few weak demons he'd set in front of them. In fact, he felt that any one of them could handle the enemies by their self.  
  
"Hn. Stupid."  
  
"Maybe," Karasu shrugged. "But I'm having fun. Kurama is so...graceful. He's so beautiful and handles each demon perfectly. It's amazing how he makes killing an art, which is what it should be."  
  
"..."  
  
"It's almost like he relishes in dealing death...like me..." Karasu paused for a moment, considering this revelation before glancing at Hiei out of the corner of his eyes. "You just get the job done. No where near as drawn out. Do you enjoy killing?"  
  
"I get what needs to be done," Hiei said stiffly.  
  
"Indeed. So anyway, how do you like being dead?" Karasu turned to give his full attention to the smaller demon, curious at what his reaction would be. He was somewhat satisfied when he saw Hiei's eyes open slightly in surprise at the sudden change of subject. There was a pause before he answered.  
  
"I'm not dead," He finally said, his crimson eyes carefully following the slaughtering on the temple grounds by the Urameshi team.  
  
"It's close enough. How do you like watching your friends, being able to see what's happening and not able to do anything? You're in a limbo, and without my help, you can't get out. Sort of like a one way glass, isn't it? You can see them, but they can't see you. They're heartaches, they're good times and bad. You can't do anything for them, and they can't do anything for you. A lonely world to live in," Karasu's face took on an unreadable emotion as Hiei glanced at him. He almost looked truly sad. "But, I don't think it's so different even when you're living. It's just more defined now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing..." Karasu looked back at Kurama and the many dead bodies surrounding him. "I've had enough for today. We can see them again soon," Without saying anything else, he grabbed onto Hiei's wrist again and their surroundings blurred and then faded. Seconds later, the world swirled again, but this time it became defined, and Hiei noted with some dismay that he was back in the cavern. "Beginning to dislike it here, Hiei?" Karasu looked expectedly at the fire demon. He grinned when the fire demon just shrugged.  
  
"Things will be better once Kurama gets here," Karasu sighed happily, "He makes everything better." At this, Hiei growled slightly, and Karasu looked at him surprised.  
  
"He would hate it here. I won't let you bring him."  
  
"Such a protective little demon," Karasu's smile took on a feral look that Hiei was unable to see, "It's really sweet," Karasu took a step towards the smaller demon, bending down to his level and gently grasping the flawless face in his hands, "But Kurama is mine. He'll realize it, and then you'll be nothing more then refuse, and I can be done with you. Mukuro can keep your body in all the perfect condition she wants, but without your soul, it's just an empty shell. I'll keep you here forever," his tone had suddenly became evil.  
  
"You can't keep a soul contained..." Hiei began a bit uncertainly, his face a mixture of confusion and disguised fear. He'd heard of demons who had the power to put wards over the actual movement of the soul and he'd heard of soul eaters, but he'd never expected to run into anyone who would do this. In fact, he hadn't been afraid of death because he knew that it was just a release, and his soul would still be free. But this...this was an unimaginable horror. "Kurama wouldn't let you...Koenma will stop you. I'll get out," Hiei spoke with more confidence, his face falling back into it's original scowl.  
  
"I'm really just putting the idea up. I did promise Mukuro to return you... and who am I to break a promise?" Karasu chuckled, settling back down at the chess table. Hiei moved away from him, into the darker corners. "If you want to go somewhere else, just imagine the place, or the person you want to see, and you'll be there. It's really elementary, almost surprising by the simpleness," Karasu spoke after a long pause, looking at the chess pieces. "Anyway, it's your move."  
  
"I won't be coming back," Hiei growled, almost simultaneously fading away. Karasu watched him go, a smirk on his face. He had plans, too.  
  
-End Chapter- Hmm. I don't have much to say here. This fic has been in limbo so long that I wasn't sure if I was ever going to finish it. However! My muses are back after an unannounced and unauthorized vacation, so I'll start writing again! Also, I really like this story. 


	5. The Mask

Chapter Four  
  
  
  
"If you love something, set it free. If it returns, it's yours forever. If it doesn't, it was never yours to begin with." -Anonymous  
  
  
  
Karasu drifted into Shuuichi Minamino's room, his dark form seeming like nothing more than a shadow. He observed the room for a moment, taking in the cleanliness and the neatness. It was so not chaotic.so unlike his unruly fox. The crow carefully stepped in beside Kurama, his face twisted into something that looked as if was trying to mimic a genuine smile. He paused for a moment before giving Kurama's dreams a push in the direction he wanted. His fox looked so peaceful and vulnerable. His guard was off, and it made him absolutely *beautiful*. His red hair spread out messily on the pillow and his face lacked any signs of stress or worry, and if it weren't for the slight moving of his chest and pinkish tinge to his cheeks, he could be mistaken for being dead. But, isn't that what they called sleep? The sister of death? But, enough of that. It was time to jolt Kurama's memories.  
  
* * * *  
  
Youko Kurama stood in a proud manner, his arms crossed as he gazed as the smaller, and by his standards, disgusting youkai before him. In fact, the demon was quite frail and looked as if only a thin line held him between this world and the next, what with a broken face and body and no youki. Of course, Kurama hadn't helped the matter any when he'd viciously hit the small thing and then tied him securely in the rose whip, barbs sinking deep into the demon's skin. He glanced sideways to Kuronue who was holding a pendant up to the light that filtered through the trees.  
  
"Any damage?"  
  
"No...but Kurama! You've got to watch where you swing that whip of yours. You could've seriously hurt this jewel, and it's so pretty," The bat youkai chided playfully after flipping the jewel back into one of his pockets. He turned to look at the demon already bordering on death. "Now, what do we do with him?"  
  
"Can't be too light in our punishment. He *did* try to steal what was ours! We don't want demons thinking we're becoming soft in our old age."  
  
"Seems he'll be dead soon anyway," Kuronue observed as he grasped the demon's face in his hand, surveying him. "Unless he's got a strong will to survive, which I doubt."  
  
"Then killing him will be doing him a favor," Kurama decided as he tightened the slack on the whip.  
  
"Perhaps," Kuronue grinned back up at Kurama before turning to look evenly at the smaller demon.  
  
"You're Youko Kurama..." The demon gasped through pained breaths looking up at the pair, his unfocused gaze locked on the demon fox.  
  
"Ah, am I that famous already?" Kurama grinned, raising his eyebrows in mock surprise as he looked over at Kuronue.  
  
"Hey, you didn't need to tell him that," Kuronue wagged his finger in a reprimanding way at the broken demon before him, "Do you know how hard it is to put up with this guy already without you adding to his horribly inflated ego?"  
  
"It's not my fault that I appreciate myself and recognize how beautiful I truly am," Kurama responded, placing his hand delicately on his chest.  
  
"Look what you've done!" Kuronue shook his head back and forth sadly, "He's going to go off on another spheel about how great he is."  
  
"But...it's true, he is great!" The demon protested, fighting himself upright a little more.  
  
"Brown nosing," Kuronue grimaced.  
  
"Don't be jealous."  
  
"Ahhh, enough fun, Kurama. I'm getting bored. Let's just kill him."  
  
"I've changed my mind, let's not do that today," Kurama grinned at his friend.  
  
"Don't tell me you bought this guys boot licking," Kuronue's face turned to one of true disgust as he looked over at the Youko.  
  
"Of course not. But you have to admit that we didn't really win against him fairly. He already seems weak."  
  
Kuronue snorted, "And when has that ever stopped you before from killing someone? Really, Kurama, growing soft in your old age?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm going senile, too," Kurama turned his gaze back to the demon. "I'm great?"  
  
"Yes...I wish..."  
  
"You wish?"  
  
"To prove...my appreciation for you" The demon finished quietly. The word he had sought hadn't been 'appreciation,' but he couldn't tell the fox he loved him. He would be rejected, and besides, Kurama already had...a lover? He looked up at the fox demon again.  
  
"Oh? Really?" Kurama smiled slightly, a new plan formulating in his head. He watched as the collapsed demon nodded his head slightly. "Find something that proves your 'appreciation' of me, then. Something that you'll wear...." Kurama thought for a moment, "Find the Mask of Anteros and wear it until I see you again."  
  
"Ah...all right."  
  
"Don't forget," Kurama told him as he wrapped the whip up, transforming it into a rose and then into a tiny seed which he tucked in his hair. "And it's not worth anything if you're dead, so try to find yourself a healer," Kurama turned crisply and began walking away.  
  
"Kurama? What was that about?" Kuronue caught up with his friend, a confused look on his face.  
  
"Just having fun," Kurama chuckled.  
  
"The Mask of Anteros? What the hell is that?"  
  
"I once overheard about it in some story that some old youkai was telling in a tavern to some children for money."  
  
"Does it exist?"  
  
"Anything is possible in the Makai, so who knows?" Kurama laughed, deftly slipping his hand into Kuronue's pocket and pulling the pendant out.  
  
"Hey!" Kuronue growled as Kurama studied the jewel that seemed to glow from within, "Give that back!" Kuronue dove for the pendant but was too late. Laughing, Kurama began running through the forest, gracefully dodging in and out of the trees in a chase that would easily last well into the night.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Kurama snapped awake, the dream still very fresh in his mind. He had so many memories that sometimes it was hard to keep track of them. However, why had that one come unbidden to him? Kurama thought back for a moment, and wondered what had happened to the demon who'd been in such poor condition. He'd always given the thing up for dead and had never given it a second thought. Still, it was odd that he'd dreamed about that...  
  
Karasu's brow furrowed when Kurama gave no recognition between the memory and his current aggressor. He frowned considerably as he realized why Kurama hadn't been able to make the connection. When Youko and Kuronue had happened upon him so many years ago, Karasu had already been broken and beaten, his youki had been almost non existent and his facial figures were had been swollen. Quite simply, there was nothing for Kurama to go on to make the connection. Karasu sighed, looking down at the red head. He felt like a total idiot.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Yusuke sat on the stairs of Genkai's steps, looking out on the lush forest. However, despite the serenity of the outdoors, he could not bring himself to feel a moment of that peace. His hands were being drawn in and out of fists, his teeth clenched tightly. He knew the circumstances and it grated on him. Karasu was a formidable opponent, and he already had Hiei's soul. How could they get out of the situation this time with both Kurama and Hiei alive? And how the hell did you fight a DEAD person? Yusuke's teeth clenched tighter, and he brought his fist back and slammed it violently into the trunk. The old tree quickly snapped, large splinters forming at the point of impact as it took on an unnatural angle.  
  
"If I wanted the forest bulldozed, I'd do it myself," A quiet voice reprimanded kindly. Yusuke turned quickly to meet the gaze of his trainer.  
  
"Genkai!" Yusuke cried out. The elderly woman nodded in acknowledgment. The two gazed silently at each other for a moment. Finally, Yusuke broke the silence, "'Baasan, what am I going to do? Hiei's soul is stolen, Karasu has remained silent on what he wants, but I know it's going to be something with Kurama.but damnit! Karasu is dead! How am I supposed to win against a dead man? How am I going to get Hiei back intact?"  
  
"Yusuke." Genkai began, a tiny smile on her face as she was struck with a wave of nostalgia. He'd come so far since she first met him! Imagine- he had been a leader of the Reikai Tantei and was now one of the lords of the Makai.! He'd made so many friends along the way that his path would be easier then a lonely one. He'd managed to trust the silent fire demon and had been the first to have that trust returned. Indeed, he had some formidable allies. "Karasu is greedy, and he'll let you know what he wants soon, though I imagine he may play some mind games first."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Perhaps you should talk to Mukuro," Genkai hinted subtly. Yusuke looked at her curiously for a moment for suddenly nodding, a slight grin on her face.  
  
"Alright."  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Hiei gazed at his body. He studied himself, observing all the things he'd never noticed before. It was odd, to say the least. And, he'd never really seen what he looked like before. In life, he only saw his reflection, but here he was..and it was.*weird*. His sense of self was a bit detached since he'd always conceived reality from his body. He tapped the glass of the tube that held him, but, of course, he passed through it and into the liquid substance that kept his body preserved. Imagine-he could be like this forever! The fire demon frowned at that, if there was someway to get back. He jumped up through the glass and positioned himself in his body, feeling out, trying to meld the two as they belonged. He felt a certain longing, something that dated back to the beginning of life, a sense of belonging and wanting, but at the same time, an overwhelming loss. He knew he was where he was supposed to be, but for some reason it wasn't happening.  
  
"Mukuro, can you contact Karasu?" Yusuke inquired as she pushed the door to her infirmary open. Hiei looked towards the pair as they came in, startled.  
  
"I'm working on it, but the spiritual plane is much more.vague then our own. It's harder for my psychics to look for souls not connected here. Also, there's a lot more gaps and even smaller connected planes. The whole spiritual plane is like some dream. In fact, I have my own theories on that."  
  
"But Koenma-"  
  
"The Reikai operators guide the majority of souls to where they're supposed to be, but there's always the ghosts who linger. The souls who are too strongly connected to something on this plane that they can't leave."  
  
"But what about Karasu? I thought Koenma had some spiritual teams on finding him.  
  
"Sure, but there are vast pockets. Also, it seems that Karasu has somehow blocked himself.somehow hid his defining youki. I imagine they'll find him eventually, but you have to remember: Every creature who has ever died is there in some form. They have to sift through ALL the afterlifes. He could be hiding anywhere."  
  
"Well, shit."  
  
"Exactly," Mukuro nodded her head. Hiei looked on, slightly peeved before fading out.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Why, you're back, Hiei!" Karasu feigned surprise, his hands folded in his lap, his legs crossed. The fire demon flashed him an evil look. "Have fun being free?" Karasu continued.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Let's fight."  
  
"What?" Hiei's crimson gaze suddenly focused on the other demon.  
  
"I'm bored, I want the practice.I assume you'd like to work off some stress," Karasu looked expectedly at Hiei, and when the demon didn't react either way, he smiled as the cave around them seemed to melt.  
  
"What the hell..?" Hiei looked at the gray walls dissolve and flow into the floor, quickly becoming the arena of the Ankoku Bujutsukai! The stands were filled with the berating yells of hateful demons. Hiei was faced up against the crow youkai Behind him he could hear the encouraging yell of Yusuke, but when he turned quickly, no one was there.  
  
"This is part of my memory," Karasu explained simply.  
  
"We'll fight here?"  
  
"Same rules as the tournament," Karasu confirmed. Hiei shrugged, pulling his sword from where he'd kept it, more of a familiar move then anything else. It took him a moment to realize that until just now, the sword hadn't been on him as a spirit. At a closer glance, he realized it was the one he had used during the second part of the tournament.  
  
"It's how I remember it, and how it was," Karasu shrugged in explanation.  
  
"Karasu vs. Hiei! Begin!" Keito's sudden cry echoed throughout the stadium as she spoke into her microphone. Both contestants quickly sprung into action.  
  
  
  
"You're fast," Karasu commented as Hiei dodged one of his small bombs. Hiei launched himself toward the bomb youaki, suddenly having to change direction as a bomb glowed into existence and exploded almost simultaneously. Hiei's eyes narrowed as he began an immediate assessment of his opponent. As they struck and parried several more times, Hiei realize that Karasu relied completely on his bombs for both offense and defense. Of course, he could always call the black dragon, but he usually used that as a last resort. Not only did it take a lot of power, but it was more formidable of an enemy when used sparsely. Using it often made it lose its mystery and the fear that came with it. Also, Hiei suspected that the crow would be able to land some major blows as he paused to call the dragon.  
  
"You've gotten stronger," Karasu commented as Hiei dodged in.  
  
"A lot's happened since you died," the fire demon responded curtly as he picked up speed, going in for the attack, but instead of retreating when Karasu summoned his bombs, he feinted to the left and brought a quick slash across the youkai's side. The demon pulled back.  
  
"First blood!" Karasu announced, though his tone had suddenly become a bit sinister. It seemed that he didn't like to lose. That was fine-Hiei didn't plan to lose either. An explosion suddenly went off next to his ear, sending him into action again, though slightly deafened. The bomb has seem to have been made for sound more then to be destructive. Hiei smiled wryly, it seemed Karasu didn't hold the same regards of keeping his face intact as he did for Kurama.  
  
"You seem weaker," Hiei smiled darkly, knowing the insult would get a response. He was right, and just managed to get out of the way before the bombs detonated. He suddenly stopped short, however, when he saw dozens of glowing green spheres. His face tightened, knowing that his had been the situation that had almost killed Kurama, and that HAD killed him. Hiei's teeth clenched. He knew he could feel pain here, in this alternate reality. What would happen if he died here?  
  
"I believe you're familiar with this attack?" Karasu's arms were crossed, a smug grin on his face. It seemed death hadn't changed him. He was still a sadistic bastard. "Nowhere to go.tch. How'd you let this happen to you TWICE?" Karasu shook his head reprovingly  
  
"You bastard." Hiei's eyes narrowed. He'd suddenly become aware that there was an escape to the top, it was slim and if he moved wrong, he'd be in lots of pain. Deciding to act before the damned demon actually detonated the bombs, he launched upward. His cloak caught one of the bombs, setting it off. The back of his left leg got caught and Hiei's escape was a bit staggered at he was struck with pain. However, he pulled himself away, landing carefully on the other side of the platform. Karasu broke into a small smile.  
  
"I'm impressed. You managed to escape." Hiei's response was a quick attack from the side, darting back away again before attacking from a new angle. He'd resorted to peck and scratch methods until a better plan stuck him, but it was hard for the crow to follow him, much less attack. It was a bit tiring, and it pained his leg, but more importantly-it did damage to his opponent. Even though the wounds were small, they hurt, and they would build up. "I had more fun fighting my fox," Karasu said tightly, looking disapprovingly at the tatters that his jacket was quickly becoming.  
  
"He's not your fox," Hiei growled, coming in close again. However, this time Karasu was ready and had a bomb prepared Hiei saw the counterattack, but only just, and he twisted harshly to the side in order to avoid the full force. However, Karasu called the move and detonated the bomb early. In result, the explosion caught him cruelly in the side as he fell away.  
  
"Ah, you are mistaken," Karasu wagged his finger. Hiei clenching his teeth hard pulled himself up, using his sword as support.  
  
"Jaoh Enstasu Ken!" Hiei cried out, tired of dealing with the youaki. Black fire suddenly danced along the blade. This time when he came in, not only did his attack seem faster but the strike went deep. Karasu looked down at the stain across his chest, his hand automatically reaching to it, and then pulling away, looking at the blood on his hand. When he looked up at Hiei again, the demon had moved in, bringing his burning blade up to the crow's neck. "What happens if I kill your soul?"  
  
"You won't be brought back. I've hidden us behind a barrier that those of the Reikai won't be able to detect. Even when they finally find you, they won't be able to meld you and your soul. I've set it up so that unless I've taken off the restrictive barriers, you can't get back," Karasu held out his hands in a defenseless manner, smiling slightly.  
  
"Damn you."  
  
"I already am," Karasu chuckled, though it seemed to be a bit sadly. Around them, the arena faded and melted, the bright colors of the different youkai swirling into the drab colors of the cave. Karasu slumped heavily into one of the chess table chairs, grasping his wound. "You may wonder how it's possible to still feel pain, even though we're dead. It's a curiosity, one might even think it to be some sort of.discontinuity. I'm not sure how to explain it, I guess that in certain planes of existence the soul has substance," Karasu explained, surprising Hiei by his sudden mellowness. "I didn't tell you about how I first met Kurama, did I?"  
  
"..No."  
  
"You're going to say you don't want to hear it. I'm going to tell you anyway, though." Hiei sighed, "You bore me."  
  
"It's not like you have somewhere else you can go," Karasu argued logically. The two demons glared at one another.  
  
"Tell your dumb story then," Hiei scowled. It was true, though. Until Karasu made a next step in his plan, or the Rekai figured something out, he was stuck here. Hiei grimaced at the thought that he'd have to hear all of Karasu's stories. Now that would be hell.  
  
  
  
End Chapter Four  
  
This is all I had gotten up to when I stopped a year or so ago. Going back, I've realize just how much I like this story. Consequently, although I may put it on the back burners for a while, I DO intend to finish it. I haven't much motivation at the moment, and I'm currently concerned with my Weiss Kreuz fics and a potential Saiyuki ones. There's so much I want to do.Time simply isn't on my time. Well, as always, I'd appreciate it if you reviewed. I like to know what my readers think. Ah! For those who think Karasu is too calm.I think he's biding his time, being diplomatic and we already know he's plotting. About the mask of Anteros.Anteros was the Greek god of unrequited love. Ooooo, isn't that just too cool? 


End file.
